


The Ugly Christmas Sweater

by heygobrittany



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sweaters, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heygobrittany/pseuds/heygobrittany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You'd like them Sherlock, if you'd only try one on. When it's cold, their lovely, even if I do look like a fool.” Sherlock just rolled him eyes muttering out words like mundane, so human. But John was determined to make Sherlock see. And this Christmas was just when he was going to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ugly Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic guys, so please be kind. Also, let me know if there are any spelling mistakes/grammar cause I didn't have anyone to look over it. It's based of a drawing by shurluz on tumblr (Link; http://sherlulz.tumblr.com/post/14768292214/that-doesnt-mean-i-cant-appreciate-it-there) Enjoy guys!

  
 John had always had a fondness for ugly sweaters. There was something special about their material, as if they were trying to compensate for the ugly with the softest material they could find. He remembers, as even as a child, as soon as the colder weather rolled around he would dig in the back of Henry's closet for her reject sweaters. The ones she would get every year from their aunt Penny that she absolutely detested. They were always a little big on him, but it felt like a warm hug no matter how unsettling the pattern might be.  


Even still years later he loved them. He would spend hours, when he had time, digging for sweaters in second hand stores. His collection of sweaters had seemed to multiply now that ugly sweaters had come into trend. Sherlock was always prodding him with insults whenever he would wear one. John always tried to explain to him why he liked them so much. “You'd like them Sherlock, if you'd only try one on. When it's cold, their lovely, even if I do look like a fool.” Sherlock just rolled his eyes muttering out words like mundane, so human. But John was determined to make Sherlock see. And this Christmas was just when he was going to do it.  


It was Christmas day and John called to Sherlock from the living room floor, “Sherlock, come here I've got something for you.” “What John! I've just got the sample on this slide, what could you bloody want?” “ Just get in here you git,” John yelled across the flat. You could hear the swoop of Sherlock getting up and muttering under his breath, clearly upset he had been interrupted. The muttering stopped as soon as he saw John sitting in front of the Christmas tree with a present sitting in his lap. “John, I thought we were going to...” John instantly interrupted, “Oy, just shut up and open it! And no deducing what's inside either.”  


John handed the present over as Sherlock sat down in front of him. As Sherlock pulled apart the paper John nervously pulled at his sleeve. Sherlock held it up in front of him, trying to hide the blush across his cheeks. He rolled the fabric of a red sweater with white patterns around the neck and sleeves between his fingers, “It's hideous.” John shrugged, “yeah.” Suddenly Sherlock stood up in one bound and took the sweater and himself into his bedroom and John heard the soft click of his door. John wasn't sure if his idea of getting Sherlock an ugly sweater to make him understand his love of them was going to work. After Sherlock's reaction, he was was starting to think that it was a horrible idea. He had to at least give himself props for trying though. John sat there for a few seconds and then let it roll of his shoulders as he got up to go to his chair and open his laptop. As soon as he opened his blog he felt more than saw it. Red sleeves wrapping around his shoulders and he could feel hair on the side of this face. Taken by surprise as he looked up to see a the grin he loved most across Sherlock's face. He let out an “oof!” as Sherlock tightened his arms around his neck, kissed his cheek and whispered, “Thank you.”


End file.
